


a fucking penthouse

by lurKINGaroundd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, MJ is a new student, Peter is precious as always, Romance, The AU no one asked, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, another weird au, the AU no one needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Back home MJ caused some trouble, and her mother sent her to move in with her aunt and uncle in New York, and they happen to be filthy rich. Eventually, she enrolls in a new school, Midtown High, a fancy private school.And that's where MJ meets Peter Parker, a dork who also happens to cause trouble, even if he doesn't mean to.How will they get along?Or a Fresh Prince of Bel-Air AU that literally no one asked, and no one needed.





	a fucking penthouse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, a new thing!! But don't worry, I didn't abandon my nypd AU. 
> 
> I'll borrow the names of Aunt Viv and Uncle Phil from the original show, but that's it. 
> 
> If you read my That's 70's Show AU, I just want to warn you that it's not going to be the same thing. I won't borrow scenes and all elements from Fresh Prince, but I only got inspired to write this because of that awesome sitcom, so, lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Michelle Jones had it coming, _really._

She thought about it, as the vision of her aunt and uncle holding a poster with her name written on it reached her eyes in the middle of the crowd at the airport.

As she awkwardly hugged them, Michelle thought about it again, that she really had it coming, since her mother had warned her about this before.

“It’s so nice to see you, Michelle!” Her aunt exclaimed, and her uncle just fondly smiled at her.

“It’s nice to see you too, aunt Viv and uncle Phil.” She replied. “Can you guys call me just MJ?” She sheepishly requested.

Viv and Phill exchanged a look, but then they shrugged. “Of course, MJ.” Her aunt agreed, and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, directing them out of the airport crowd, as her uncle offered to carry her luggage, but Michelle quietly refused.

 

In the car, she took off her headphones, engaging in small talk with Viv, as Phil drove them home. 

Michelle was doing her best to not sound like an asshole, or to be rude to them, but when they arrived in front of their building, she couldn’t hold her mouth.

“What the fuck?”

At least, it wasn’t loud enough for them to hear, and as her uncle parked the car, Michelle was still in startruck. It was the most fancy building she had ever seen.

She was so fascinated by everything around her, staring at every corner with wide eyes that she didn’t even realize the exact moment they arrived at the door of their apartment.

Viv opened the door, and when Michelle stepped one foot in the apartment, suddenly she didn’t have enough strength to hold her luggage, making it fall to the floor.

That wasn’t an apartment, it was _a fucking penthouse._

Michelle couldn’t believe it. And above all, she couldn’t believe that from now on, she was going to live in that penthouse.

That was a whole different life, it wasn’t her life. _How was she going to honor all her rants about the filthy rich now?_

Phil took her luggage and disappeared with it into a hall, and when he came back, he instructed with a smile, “Go check out your room.”

“Go ahead, sweetie.” Viv excitedly said. “Don’t mind if it’s a little too simple, we were in a bit of a hurry.”

Michelle was almost rolling her eyes, but the fondness of her aunt’s voice restrained that reaction.

In the way she was instructed, Michelle walked the hall, going to see what was supposed to be her bedroom, and she reluctantly opened the door.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ She wanted to scream.

Again, Michelle was completely mesmerized and at the same time indignant. 

There were so many luxurious things just in her bedroom that she didn’t even know how to begin, how to think, how to function.

_Is that a king size bed? Only for her?_

She only took her eyes off the bed to stare at the enormous windows, and taking steps closer to it, her eyes were almost blinded by the beautiful view of New York city. 

All of that, direct from her bedroom. Michelle couldn’t help but imagine herself sitting on one of the comfy chairs she already spotted on the room, peacefully reading, being only accompanied by this stunning view.

Shaking her head, Michelle tried to get these thoughts out of her mind. Thinking, _no, no, this isn’t me._

She thought about going back in the living room, but the exhaustion from the trip reached her, so instead she threw herself on the bed.

Michelle felt like melting on this bed, it was the most comfortable she had ever felt. She closed her eyes, relishing on the feeling, but at the same thinking, _I should’ve listened to my mom’s first warning._

_I should’ve not caused trouble._

 

It was a new day, and as always Peter Parker was late. The school hallway was empty, class had already started of course, so he started running, and as he passed by Mr. Morita’s office, due to the clear window, he could see a head of wild curly brown hair.

It didn’t seem familiar, but he didn’t think much of it, since he had a class to arrive as fast as he could. 

Peter abruptly entered the classroom, and obviously disturbed the lecture. The scowl on his teacher’s face, and the sudden awkward silence, with a few whispers, were good enough clues.

Supporting one hand on the teacher’s desk, with his other hand, he expectantly turned over the paper that was due for today to his teacher, hoping that she would accept it.

“Sorry I’m late.” Peter said at last.

“Always late, Mr. Parker.” She replied, accepting his paper, and dismissing him.

Peter sighed in relief, thinking that the worst had passed, and when he moved to get to his desk, he brought the teacher’s desk with him, making a mess.

A bunch of papers were flying around, and the desk finally made a loud noise as it reached the floor. 

“Oh, shit.” Was all the boy muttered.

For a second he as confused, but then Peter realized, _damn his sticky hands._ He had been so nervous and he didn’t notice when his one hand glued to the desk. 

It happened sometimes, in moments where he was sure he already had all his powers under control, but then he would leave his guard down, and something happened.

 _I’m a growing boy, that’ why._ He tried to comfort himself.

Peter could comfort himself, but he couldn’t really explain what happened to his teacher.

She didn’t really seem to be looking for an explanation though. With a deeper scowl, she scolded, “Peter.” A pause. “Parker.”

And finally, not being able to hold it anymore, everyone started to burst out laughing. 

_Great._

 

Before Peter could even really think about it, he was walking the hallway being pulled by his ear by Mr. Harrington, _again,_ as if he was a little boy.

“This is harassment.” He argued. “I could sue you!”

“Go ahead and do it.” Harrington said, apathetic. “It’s not like my life can get any worse.”

They arrived at Mr. Morita’s office, and the man didn’t give much thought about Harrington and Peter, probably being too used to that, and instead he maintained his attention on the girl seating on the other side of his desk.

Peter looked over, and noticed it was the same head of wild brown hair he had gotten a glimpse of just a few minutes ago.

He didn’t give it too much thought again, and still being held by his ear, Peter finally addressed Harrington’s last depressed statement.

“Oh, what happened this time, Mr. Harrington?” Peter sympathetically asked, in a whisper, not to bother Mr. Morita.

Harrington looked at Peter, the boy’s back a little bowed down due to the ear-pulling-situation. He sighed in pure sadness, “My wife.” Harrington answered back, in a whisper too. “I think she’s cheating on me.”

Peter frowned. “Oh, I’m so sorry, Mr. Harrington. But, maybe is not what you think.”

They continued the whispered conversation, with Harrington still not letting go of Peter’s ear. “I don’t know, I think-”

Mr. Harrington was interrupted by Mr. Morita. “You two, what happened this time?”

Finally, his teacher released Peter’s ear as he began to explain to Morita what had happened. 

The brown haired girl got up from her chair, and that’s when he noticed that she was wearing the school uniform.

Midtown High School, as a fancy private school had their own fancy uniform. Peter was wearing his, though he had forgotten his dark blue blazer because of his hurry.

The girl was wearing hers, the sweater, but like him without the blazer, she wore the skirt, but underneath it, she also wore what looked like a red tight sweatpant.

It was a weird fashion choice, but Peter wasn’t any expert on the subject, so he thought it was actually pretty cool. He just wondered how she got away with the uniform violation rule. Ned was always caught whenever he tried to wear his fedora at school.

The moment Peter went to sit on the chair she had just gotten up from, was also the moment she went in direction of the door.

They collided, and stumbled into an awkward dance of one trying to get out of the way of the other.

It didn’t help that Peter finally noticed her face, and _wow, she’s beautiful._

Still, eventually, he decided that he should just stay still.

The girl gave one last look at his direction as she walked away, and Pete read that look as _if you get in my way again, I’ll kill you,_ and he just politely smiled at her. 

Finally, he sat on the chair, getting ready to once again, get scolded by Mr. Morita.

Peter didn’t really pay attention, his mind traveling, and wondering if that girl was a new student. _She was one pretty girl,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> Again, one of those things/ideas that I just have to write to get it out of my system.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Are you interest in more? Please, leave me a comment!! It's really important!!
> 
> Find me on twitter: lurKINGaroundd  
> And tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
